Le psychologue
by Mikealys Ael
Summary: Et si les personnages de Supernatural allait voir un psy tout le long de leur aventure? Comment cela se passerait-il? Le psy les écoutera-t-il? Et jusque où...?
1. Chapter 0 : Prenez rendez-vous

_**Chapitre 0 : Prenez rendez-vous**_

 _Disclaimers_ : Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Supernatural, il n'y a que le psychologue (et le secrétaire, Elija) qui m'appartiennent.

 _Note_ : Je ne suis pas psy, je travail pour le devenir mais je ne le suis pas, ne prenez donc pas mes « analyses » sérieusement qui sont, qui plus est, totalement personnelles. Cette fanfic est d'ailleurs supposée être plus drôle qu'autre chose... Mais je me connais. Aussi, les personnages seront un chouilla OOC pour qu'au minimum ils aillent chez le psy... !

Et Merci à Litany pour son aide.

* * *

\- « Vous avez besoin d'aide docteur ? »

Une jeune femme de 20 ans aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés s'approcha du dit docteur qui était chargé de sacs. Elle sourit à l'homme qui le lui rendit, lui faisant face.

\- « Jessica, quel plaisir de vous voir, cela fait un moment que... » Commença l'adulte avant de voir un jeune homme s'approcher d'eux « Oh, serait-ce Sam ? »

\- « Oui... ! » Fit-elle en souriant, attendant que l'immense jeune homme soit à sa portée pour joindre sa main à la sienne « Sam Winchester »

\- « Bonjour Sam, je suis enchanté d'enfin mettre un visage sur un nom »

L'étudiant lui serra la main en souriant. Sam était plus grand que l'adulte d'au moins 10 centimètre, mais le plus jeune dégageait bien une aura juvénile contrairement à l'homme qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant, paternel, déployant une aura, quant à lui, rassurante. Néanmoins, le plus grand semblait perdu : il se posait des questions mais n'osait pas les formuler.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tous ces sacs ? » Demanda la jeune fille en prenant l'un des sacs les moins lourd de l'adulte pour l'aider.

\- « Je déménage : être le psychologue de l'Université ne suffit pas, j'ai donc décidé d'avoir un bureau pas loin, mais hors de Stanford lui-même » Commença-t-il avant de donner l'un des sacs les plus lourd à Sam qui failli lâcher le bagage tant il était plus lourd que ce qu'il aurait cru « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux venir me parler, il n'y a aucun soucis il n'y aura qu'un peu plus de marche à faire »

Jessica hocha la tête et suivit l'homme qui commença à marcher, ne semblant même pas embêté d'être chargé comme un baudet. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'homme tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui fut surprit :

\- « Dites moi Sam, vous n'avez pas de questions ? »

\- « À propos de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, jouant l'innocent, ce qui ne sembla pas fonctionner, au vu du sourire de l'adulte.

\- « Je ne sais sur vous que ce que vous avez bien voulu dire à Jessica, ne vous inquiétez pas » Commença-t-il avant de regarder devant lui pour ne bousculer personne « Il ne faut pas être fou pour aller voir un psy, certains viennent juste pour raconter leur vie. Certaines personnes ne croient en personnes, et ils savent que je ne dirais rien »

Sam hocha la tête brièvement, les lèvres serrées, assimilant ce qu'il avait dit. Il porta ses yeux verts sur sa petite-amie qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire malaisé : cela semblait être son cas.

\- « Je serais ravi de vous voir un de ces jours, vous pensez que cela serait possible ? » Questionna le psy en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

\- « Heu-hm, pourquoi ? » Bégaya le jeune homme qui eut des mouvements de tête involontaire.

\- « Parce que Jessica m'a parlé de vous, rien de plus » Assura l'adulte en souriant amicalement avant de chercher des clés dans une poche, manquant de faire tomber un sac par la même occasion « Nous y voilà »

Ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse plus en hauteur que les autres, aux briques anciennes, tout comme l'architecture de l'endroit. Le bâtiment aurait pu apparaître dans un vieux film en noir et blanc policier. Le psychologue ouvrit la porte principale et laissa les étudiants entrer.

\- « Vous avez tout l'endroit pour vous ? » Demanda Sam qui ne put s'empêcher d'examiner l'intérieur.

Tout sentait le vieux, le papier peint fraîchement changé ne pouvait le cacher. L'agencement des pièces, les escaliers en bois et les poutres apparente le trahissait, de même que la cheminée en pierre qu'il put voir dans la salle qui devait servir de salon.

\- « Étrangement, oui » Répondit-il en montant des escaliers en bois massif qui avaient besoin d'être cirés « Il y a eut plusieurs incidents, meurtres et suicides dans cette maison »

\- « Et cela ne vous fait pas peur ? » Demanda le jeune homme malgré lui, se recevant un regard amusé de sa petite-amie.

\- « Tu crois aux fantômes Sam ? » Demanda Jessica qui ne put empêcher un léger rire amusé sortir de ses lèvres.

\- « Vous non ? » Demanda l'adulte qui attira l'attention des deux plus jeune « Moi j'y crois. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à prendre ce bâtiment, je n'aime pas les maisons qui n'ont pas de vécu »

Le psychologue jeta un coup d'oeil sur Sam qui déglutit avec force, faisant danser sa pomme d'Adam tout comme les muscles de son cou. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et durent traverser un long couloir qui débouchait sur une salle ouverte qui allait être la salle d'attente. L'adulte ouvrit la porte et laissa les jeunes entrer dans ce qui allait être son bureau. La pièce était immense, sur la droite après être entré, on pouvait voir tout le flanc être couvert de bibliothèques encore à moitiées vides. Au fond, il y avait encore une porte et sur le mur d'en face, un tableau encore vide. Sur le dernier flanc, à gauche, en face de l'entrée, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière et, en face de celle-ci, un bureau où trônait déjà un mug, quelques papiers, un stylo et son agenda. Sam nota également un porte-encens dessus. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table basse en bois pour séparer deux canapés qui avait l'air bien confortable.

\- « Vous pouvez poser les sacs, je rangerais ça après » Fit le psychologue qui posa ses bagages sur l'un des canapés avant de s'approcher de son bureau « Merci de votre coup de mains les enfants »

\- « C'était un plaisir docteur »

L'adulte sourit à Jessica avant de prendre un bâton d'encens, l'allumer et le mettre dans le porte-encens. Sam pencha légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés, ce que le psychologue remarqua aisément :

\- « C'est de l'ananda, ça permet de- »

\- « De purifier les environnements comme les maisons » Finit Sam en hochant la tête comme pour s'approuver lui-même ou l'adulte.

\- « Oh, je vois que vous vous y connaissez, c'est... Intéressant » Sourit le plus vieux d'un air amical, voir amusé « Donc, serait-il possible que je vous parle un de ces jours ? »

Sam déglutit une nouvelle fois et jeta un regard vers Jessica qui lui sourit.

\- « Il est très bon, je te le jure ! Ça te ferait du bien de lui parler... » Fit-elle en posant une main sur son bras, une lueur de tristesse passant dans ses yeux un vague instant.

Jessica salua l'adulte subitement et s'en alla rapidement, laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

\- « Elle digère mal que vous ne lui parliez pas tant que ça de votre famille »

Sam jeta un regard étonné vers le psychologue qui s'était assit à moitié sur son bureau et le regardait avec un demi-sourire compatissant et doux. L'étudiant déglutit pour la 3ème fois depuis qu'il connaissait cet homme et baissa les yeux, coupable.

\- « Ma famille n'est pas... Comme les autres... »

\- « Nos familles ne sont jamais comme celles des autres, que nous soyons en groupe familial ou amical »

Le plus jeune s'approcha du plus petit, toujours la tête basse et fixa l'encens qui fumait sur le bureau. L'adulte le regarda faire et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme trouve ses mots et finisse de réfléchir. Décidant qu'il serait plus facile de parler en regardant autre chose que l'adulte, il demanda :

\- « Donc, vous croyez aux fantômes... À quoi croyez-vous d'autres ? »


	2. Chapter 1 : Quand tout va bien

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand tout va bien**_

 _Disclaimers_ : Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Supernatural, il n'y a que le psychologue (et le secrétaire, Elija) qui m'appartiennent.

 _Note_ : Je ne suis pas psy, je travail pour le devenir mais je ne le suis pas, ne prenez donc pas mes « analyses » sérieusement qui sont, qui plus est, totalement personnelles. Cette fanfic est d'ailleurs supposée être plus drôle qu'autre chose... Mais je me connais. Aussi, les personnages seront un chouilla OOC pour qu'au minimum ils aillent chez le psy... !

Et Merci à Litany pour son aide.

* * *

La pièce était désormais rangée et décorée. Les bibliothèques étaient remplit, le tableau vide avait disparu, et un siège à roulettes était disposé entre le bureau et la fenêtre. Sur la table basse, au centre de la salle, était disposé un mug fumant de thé et une boite de mouchoirs.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement brisé par des « tap tap » qu'émettait deux mains qui claquaient nerveusement sur les genoux d'un jeune homme qui avait les lèvres pincées. En face de lui se trouvait un adulte qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et était figé dans son mouvement. La pointe de son stylo-bille était posée sur un bloc de feuilles remplit au quart.

\- « ... Donc... Les monstres existent... ? » Demanda l'adulte doucement, toujours avec la même expression.

\- « C'est ça » Confirma Sam Winchester qui jouait toujours de ses mains nerveusement, hochant la tête, la dodelinant presque.

\- « Et votre père, votre grand frère Dean et vous, vous les chassez... ? »

\- « Non, je- je ne chasse plus, j'ai laissé ça derrière moi en quittant ma famille »

Le psychologue hocha la tête lentement, toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Il continua pendant de longues secondes tout en lâchant un long et profond soupir avant de se mettre à écrire. La pièce fut replongée dans le silence pendant une minute, le plus vieux étant épié par le jeune chasseur qui cherchait à savoir ce que l'adulte pensait, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- « ... Est-ce que Jessica sait tout ça ? »

Sam eut un léger sursaut et regarda le psychologue avec étonnement. C'était la seule question qu'il lui posait ? Il ne le traitait pas de fou, ne demandait pas la ''vérité'' à la place ? L'adulte remarqua son air et lui sourit, récupérant de la prestance :

\- « Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger mon garçon. Je suis ici pour vous écouter, vous aider à mieux vous comprendre et vous aider à aller mieux si vous en avez besoin » Commença le plus âgé en souriant avec douceur, faisant danser son stylo au gré de ses paroles « De plus je suis rassuré de ne pas être moi-même fou, c'est que j'y crois à ces conneries ! »

Sam ne put retenir un sourire, amusé par son envolée sur les derniers mots. Cela réussi à le détendre, tout son langage corporel changeant par la même occasion. Ses muscles étaient moins tendus et ses gestes étaient plus fluides.

\- « Non, Jess n'est au courant de rien » Avoua Sam qui déglutit, mais avec moins de force que ce que le psychologue avait bien pu voir jusqu'à présent « Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Je ne veux pas la perdre ! » Lâcha le plus jeune avec force, les mots étant sorti par eux-même « Elle va croire que je suis fou. Ce n'est pas utile qu'elle sache, ça ne va que gâcher notre relation.»

\- « Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr ? Peut-être cela pourrait être l'inverse ? » Commença l'homme qui prit une gorgée de son thé noir au citron avant de continuer « Elle pourrait très bien prendre cette révélation comme une grande marque de confiance. »

\- « Je ne pense pas » Fit Sam en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Le plus âgé examina l'étudiant en face de lui qui avait les mains jointes et fixait un noeud dans le bois de la table pour ne pas regarder l'adulte dans les yeux. Une attitude fermée. Le psychologue soupira légèrement et reposa son mug sur un dessous de verre et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- « Vous m'avez parlé de votre père et de votre frère... Mais, et votre mère... ? »

La nervosité s'empara à nouveau du plus grand qui sembla peser le pour et le contre intensément avant de jeter une œillade sur l'adulte qui lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance. Sam ouvrit la bouche et soupira, cherchant toujours ses mots.

\- « Ne réfléchissez pas trop Sam, dites moi ce qui vous passe en tête »

\- « ... Ma mère... a été tuée par un... démon. »

Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. Et, une nouvelle fois, le psychologue ouvrit grand les yeux. Sam claqua à nouveau ses mains sur ses genoux, nerveux, mais aussi impatient que l'adulte à qui il se confiait dise quelque chose.

\- « ... Quel âge aviez-vous... ? » Se reprit le plus vieux qui prit, à nouveau, une gorgée de son thé en attendant la réponse.

\- « J'avais 6 mois » Répondit l'étudiant avec une certaine tristesse, baissant la tête.

\- « Mh... Vous étiez très jeune, comment savez-vous si elle a été tué par un... démon ? »

Sam soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, déglutissant. Une certaine nervosité malaisée l'envahit, cela pouvait se voir à son langage corporel plus énergique, saccadé et à sa mâchoire serrée.

Pendant le reste de la séance il lui raconta comment il avait découvert que les monstres existaient à l'âge de 8 ans, passant inévitablement par la case ''vie sur les routes'' mais de façon assez succincte : ce n'était pas le sujet ici. Le psy écouta sans dire mot le jeune homme raconter que son grand frère avait caché un cahier regroupant des notes sur tout ce que leur père chassait et qu'il était ''tombé'' dessus. Ou plutôt qu'il l'avait cherché, cherchant à comprendre leur situation, pourquoi tous ces mystères, pourquoi on ne lui disait rien... Des réponses à tous ses ''pourquoi'' que sa seule famille refusait de lui octroyer.

\- « Comment avez-vous réagit en apprenant ça ? » Demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, pendu aux lèvres du brun, oubliant totalement de noter.

\- « Je... J'ai pleuré » Avoua l'étudiant avec humilité et un peu de gêne, fixant un point sur le sol qu'il ne voyait même pas, se remémorant la scène « J''étais... Soulagé d'enfin comprendre... Mais terrifié en même temps... »

\- « C'est normal » Souffla l'adulte d'une voix compatissante « Apprendre que tout ce qui vous effraie est réel... Mais dans le même temps, vous vous sentiez probablement _enfin_ un être à par entière de la famille. »

\- « C'est exactement ça » Approuva Sam qui sembla ne le réaliser que maintenant.

\- « Votre père a essayé de vous protéger... Mais vous a étouffé au final... » Constata le psy à voix haute, fronçant les sourcils, incapable néanmoins pour l'instant de savoir pourquoi son grand frère y avait échappé, lui.

\- « Je n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne voulais pas être protégé, je voulais un père ! Une famille _normale_ ! » S'écria d'un coup le plus grand, la colère lui faisant tendre les muscles.

\- « ... Vous ressentez de la colère envers votre père, c'est évident... À ce propos, comment votre père a- »

Il s'interrompit quand on frappa à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer à moitié un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que le psychologue. Il avait des cheveux noirs court un peu en bataille, la peau mâte et des yeux bruns presque noirs caché derrière des lunettes rectangulaires de la même couleur que ses cheveux : noirs.

\- « Désolé mais le client suivant a un rendez-vous important après, il voudrait savoir si vous avez bientôt fini.»

\- « Oh, oui, merci Elija »

L'adulte soupira et se redressa, tout comme Sam qui lui sourit par automatisme quand leur regard se croisèrent. Le psychologue contourna la table et conduisit le jeune homme vers la porte, une main dans le dos du brun comme pour le guider... Ou l'obliger sans force à quitter son bureau, au choix.

\- « Très bien Sam, je suis désolé que nous soyons obligé de nous arrêter là, mais- » Commença l'adulte qui, en lui faisant une poignée de mains, posa l'autre dessus en plongeant son regard perçant mais amical dans celui de l'étudiant « Si vous avez besoin de parler, Jessica a mon numéro, n'hésitez pas à prendre rendez-vous. Vous semblez avoir besoin de vous confier mon garçon. »

Il tapota sa main affectueusement, lui souriant et le laissa ensuite partir. Sam fronça les sourcils un instant, payant la séance à Elija et traversa la salle d'attente d'un pas lent, jetant des coups d'oeil en arrière pour examiner le psy qui accueillait le client suivant avec le sourire.

\- « Alors, t'en penses quoi du docteur ? »

Sam posa ses yeux sur sa petite-amie qui se préparait à sortir avec ses copines, fermant une chemise par dessus son top. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et chercha ses mots avant de soupirer, incapable de formuler une sentence :

\- « C'est étrange... Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à quiconque et... Avec lui c'est tellement facile... »

\- « Il fait ça à tout le monde, tu n'es pas le seul... ! » Rit gentiment la blonde qui vint le ''rassurer'' en lui dérobant un baiser, finissant de s'habiller.

\- « Et tu en ressors... Vidée, toi aussi ? » Questionna le chasseur, assit sur le lit, regardant son aimée vaquer à ses occupations.

\- « Oui, mais je pense que c'est normal, après tout tu te livres à lui, je suppose que ça joue. »

\- « Sûrement oui... »

C'est ainsi que Sam Winchester revint voir le psychologue à intervalles irréguliers pendant près de 2 ans, racontant son enfance et sa vie avec Jessica qui continuait de le voir également.

Tout se passait bien, l'adulte ne le jugeant pas et l'écoutant avec patience, lui donnant également quelques clés pour sa relation avec la blonde.

Tout allait bien.


	3. Chapter 2 : Le grand frère

_**Chapitre 2 : Le grand frère**_

 _Disclaimers_ : Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Supernatural, il n'y a que le psychologue (et le secrétaire, Elija) qui m'appartiennent.

 _Note_ : Je ne suis pas psy, je travail pour le devenir mais je ne le suis pas, ne prenez donc pas mes « analyses » sérieusement qui sont, qui plus est, totalement personnelles. Cette fanfic est d'ailleurs supposée être plus drôle qu'autre chose... Mais je me connais. Aussi, les personnages seront un chouilla OOC pour qu'au minimum ils aillent chez le psy... !

Et Merci à Litany pour son aide.

 _Note²_ : Désolé de la longueur, mais je voulais absolument finir sur "ça". Et j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Pardon pour la fluidité.

* * *

\- « Quelle mine affreuse vous avez mon garçon. Un thé peut-être ? »

Sam sourit au psy qu'il voyait depuis 2 ans maintenant et à qui il avait confié bon nombre de secrets... Sans savoir pourquoi.

\- « Non merci... Mais si j'en avais bu, je comprendrais pourquoi je ressens tant le besoin de me confier avec vous » Rit le jeune homme qui tira un léger gloussement à l'adulte qui vint s'asseoir en face de son patient, son éternel mug remplit de thé noir au citron.

\- « Je n'oserais pas vous droguer à la valériane voyons ! ... En plus c'est un thé que je bois, non pas une tisane calmante » Remarqua-t-il après coup, fronçant les sourcils face à son erreur et sa blague ratée néanmoins il continua sur sa lancée « Et si c'était le cas, je ne le dirais pas »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent un peu avant que le psychologue en boive une gorgée et n'ouvre son carnet déjà bien entamé, faisant cliqueter son stylo-bille, prêt à écrire.

\- « Très bien. À vos cernes, je penses que vous dormez mal. Une raison ? »

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire et lâcha un profond soupire. Le plus vieux s'enfonça dans son siège et but une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage. D'une sérénité à toute épreuve, il savait attendre que ses patients parlent, mettent de l'ordre dans leurs idées avant de parler. Néanmoins, il porta ses yeux perçant sur le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long.

\- « Après tout ce que vous avez bien pu me dire, après tout ce temps, vous n'osez pas me dire quelque chose ? Surprenant »

\- « C'est juste que... C'est stupide... » Répondit Sam qui se massa la nuque, en évitant soigneusement les yeux pénétrants de l'adulte qui déposa son mug sur le dessous de verre.

\- « Et alors ? Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas là pour juger. Si vous saviez le nombre de stupidités on a bien pu me dire aussi... » Assura le psychologue en roulant des yeux « Dites moi. »

\- « ... Cela fait... Plusieurs nuits que je fais le même cauchemar... » Avoua l'étudiant avec gêne, déglutissant et fixant un noeud dans la table basse.

\- « ... Racontez moi. »

\- « Je... Je vois Jessica mourir. »

Le psychologue ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux et arrêta de respirer, contrairement à Sam qui haletait presque. Il avait joint les mains et les serrait tellement fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

\- « Je la vois mourir de la même façon que ma mère, comme on a bien pu me raconter : elle au plafond, une blessure au ventre et... Elle prend feu. Toute la pièce prend feu. »

L'adulte ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire. Il resta interdit avant de soupirer, son regard se perdant dans le vague, réfléchissant.

\- « Voyons voir... Rêver de feu à plusieurs significations, mais déjà, vous êtes très proche de Jessica, cela montre votre attachement à elle et- »

\- « Non »

\- « Non ? » Lâcha derechef le psychologue malgré lui, plus que surpris, le doute se peignant sur son visage.

\- « Ce n'est pas un rêve normal... Je peux le sentir... » Confessa l'étudiant, finissant d'une petite voix. Cela sonnait encore plus stupide en le disant à voix haute.

\- « Vous êtes medium ? » Demanda l'adulte dans un sourire, non pas moqueur, mais amusé.

\- « Non, non » Fit Sam en lâchant un très léger rire, évitant depuis le début les yeux de son vis-à-vis, ce qui était assez courant depuis le début de leurs séances « Mon père et Dean ne l'auraient pas accepté... »

\- « Si vous n'êtes pas medium, il n'y a pas de soucis à ce faire dans ce cas » Rassura l'homme en haussant les épaules, souriant « Vous faites peut-être un transfert, tout simplement... Jessica est très importante pour vous, vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Plus que tout » Approuva l'étudiant qui leva ses yeux verts vers ceux de l'adulte pour la première fois, montrant son sérieux « J'aime Jess plus que tout.»

\- « Vous n'avez pas connu votre mère, vous n'avez aucun souvenir d'elle... Jessica devient la seule, la première figure féminine importante de votre vie... » Commença le psychologue qui bu une gorgée de son thé avant de continuer, toujours d'une voix douce et calme, reposante « Vous avez peur de perdre Jessica comme vous avez perdu votre mère. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien à craindre, je vous assure. »

\- « ... Vous croyez... ? »

Le psychologue soutint le regard de Sam qui se faisait suppliant. Il avait envie de le croire, mais une part de lui contestait ce que l'adulte lui disait... Mais il avait ardemment envie d'y croire.

\- « Bien sûr. »

Le psychologue lui sourit d'un air rassurant avant de finir son thé d'une traite tant il avait refroidit. Cela arrivait bien trop souvent quand il le recevait en consultation.

\- « Autre chose à part ces cauchemars ? »

Sam réfléchit une seconde avant d'avoir un demi-sourire qu'il tenta de cacher. Peine perdue avec le psychologue qui sourit et haussa les sourcils, émettant un « Hhmmm ? » pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, ce qui fit rire l'étudiant.

* * *

\- « Tu vas regarder '' _On the road_ ''... Encore une fois ? Sérieusement ? »

Le secrétaire et ami du psychologue tourna la tête vers l'homme pour qui il travaillait et avec qui il vivait. L'homme était bien habillé, prêt à sortir, le manteau en mains. Quant à l'autre homme, il était affalé en peignoir rose dans le canapé dans le salon. Ils avaient découvert que la cheminée n'était que décorative, il n'y avait donc aucun problème à avoir installé un écran plat et un lecteur dvd dessus.

\- « J'en profite que tu pars _chasser_ pour regarder ce chef d'oeuvre ... ! » S'offusqua le secrétaire « Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir oublié ce film fabuleux d'ailleurs ! Laisse tomber ta sortie et viens ... ! »

\- « Oh désolé chéri, mais si tu as une promotion canapé à ton niveau tu vas juste prendre mon beau siège de bureau » Chantonna l'homme en enfilant son manteau, souriant et espiègle.

\- « Haha, très drôle. Tu m'as dégoûté, vas-t-en... ! » Fit celui à la peau hâlé en tournant son attention vers la télé.

\- « Princesse vas » Taquina le plus grand des deux hommes de la maison en s'approchant de la porte.

\- « Chien en rut.»

Le psychologue rigola, souriant à pleines dents et sortit enfin de la vieille bâtisse. Il descendit la moitié des marches du perron avant de s'arrêter net, les yeux écarquillés.

Quelqu'un se tenait en bas des marches dans la noirceur de la nuit, mains dans les poches de son blouson.

Voyant l'homme stoppé, l'inconnu s'avança pour entrer dans la lumière : c'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que les étudiants qu'il recevait. Il avait les cheveux courts bruns et portait des vêtements... Plus confortables que beaux. Le psychologue ne pouvait distinguer que ça pour le moment.

\- « Bonsoir mon garçon... Je peux vous aider... ? » Demanda calmement le plus vieux, ne descendant pas plus, sur le qui-vive.

\- « Vous êtes psychologue, c'est ça ? » Questionna le jeune homme qui le détailla sans retenue, de la tête aux pieds « Pourquoi mon frère vient-il vous voir ? »

\- « Votre frère ? » Interrogea le plus apprêté des deux hommes, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- « Sam Winchester. »

Soudain tout devint clair. Le grand frère, qui se la jouait 'big boy'. L'adulte descendit les dernières marches avec empressement et s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres à peine : décidément les jeunes américains de nos jours étaient tous énormes.

\- « Dean Winchester, c'est ça ? » Fit le psychologue en s'approchant du plus jeune, entrant dans son espace vital à tel point que cela le fit reculer mais pas assez vite puisque son vis-à-vis lui attrapa la main pour la lui serrer « Enchanté, je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour... ! »

\- « Vous savez qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que Sam vous a dit exactement ? »

L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de poupée Ken du jeune homme, Dean. L'adulte lui sourit pour le rassurer et lui tapota la main avant de le relâcher et de reculer. Il passa à côté du plus vieux des frères Winchester avant de se retourner :

\- « Nous pouvons en discuter autour d'une bière? J'avais prévu d'aller boire ce soir et il est hors de question que je rentre avant que mon ami n'ai fini son film. »

\- « Hum, je voulais juste vous poser quelques questions et heu- »

\- « Votre frère vous avait décrit moins prude que ça. Vous avez peur de moi ? » Taquina l'adulte en souriant, commençant à avancer en marche arrière, souriant.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perturbé, avant de sourire, amusé. Il allait peut-être l'aimer ce mec.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc dans un bar, assis au comptoir, une bouteille de bière à la main chacun.

\- « Très bien Dean, pourquoi venir me voir et non pas votre frère ? » Démarra l'adulte en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, jetant un regard autour d'eux à la recherche d'une personne libre.

\- « Oh, j'étais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi mon frère allait voir un putain de psy. Sans offense » Répondit le jeune homme, sans aucune sincérité dans son excuse, buvant également et suivant le regard du plus vieux qui reporta son attention sur lui.

\- « Mais encore ? » Tenta-t-il en déposant le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres sans lâcher le Winchester des yeux.

Les yeux verts de Dean rencontrèrent les deux orbes perçant du psychologue. Ils se jaugèrent du regard avant que le plus jeune ne les détourne en déglutissant. Comment un homme à la voix si douce pouvait avoir des yeux pareils ? Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder son âme.

\- « ... Sam va bien... ? » Finit par demander le grand frère doucement, l'air de rien, examinant une demoiselle blonde plus loin qui discutait avec une copine.

\- « Oui, il se prépare à entrer en faculté de droit, il va passer un examen d'entrée pour avoir une bourse » Répondit l'adulte qui continua sa bouteille en regardant un couple du coin de l'oeil « C'est l'amour fou avec sa petite-amie, Jessica. Tout va bien »

Le psychologue jeta un regard sur le grand frère Winchester. Les muscles tendu de son cou et les lèvres pincées, il joua de ses doigts sur sa bière en faisant un semblant de grimace de dédain. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa bouteille et soupira, s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- « Quelque chose vous énerve » Nota l'adulte qui s'accouda également, examinant chaque muscle facial du plus jeune « Et en même temps... Une sorte de culpabilité. Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? »

\- « ... Vous êtes doué » Remarqua Dean avec un demi-sourire sarcastique, regardant l'adulte en biais.

\- « Bien sur, c'est mon job. Et vous ne répondez pas. »

\- « Ça ne vous regarde pas, pourquoi je suis ici » Rétorqua durement le jeune homme, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui essayait de le psychanalyser.

Son visage s'était durcit. Mais cela n'impressionna pas le plus vieux qui finit sa bière et en demanda une autre d'un signe de main.

\- « Cela fait deux ans que je suis votre frère. Si ce n'est pas vous qui me dites ce qui se passe, ce sera de toute façon Sam qui me le dira » Fit remarquer le psychologue qui se reçut un léger rire comme réponse.

\- « Il ne vous a pas tout dit » Répliqua Dean qui but une gorgée de sa bière, ne l'ayant pas finie quant à lui, jetant un coup d'oeil aux bouteilles d'alcool exhibées derrière le barman.

\- « N'en soyez pas si sûr mon garçon... » Souffla le plus vieux en examinant sa bière américaine « Dites moi ce qui se passe. Cela fait longtemps que je suis votre frère, qu'il me raconte d'innombrables choses et il ne m'a jamais dit que vous lui aviez rendu visite ou envoyé de messages. Donc pourquoi maintenant ? »

À cette question, le plus petit tourna la tête vers le plus jeune en cherchant un contact visuel qu'il lui refusa. À la place, il regardait les filles de l'endroit. Dean s'attendait à ce que son aîné enchaîne, le noie de questions, n'essaye de le pousser comme n'importe quel autre adulte qui le prendrait le haut simplement parce qu'il avait plus de chiffre au compteur.

Pourtant, rien ne vint.

Le Winchester jeta un coup d'oeil au psychologue qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux et attendait simplement la réponse, lui offrant un doux et patient sourire. Le grand frère détourna le yeux, prit sur le fait et joua de ses lèvres un instant, en pleine réflexion.

\- « Notre père a disparu » Répondit-il simplement, buvant un peu de sa bière.

\- « ... Et... C'est à vous de le chercher... ? » Demanda prudemment l'autre homme, les sourcils froncés, s'abstenant bien de lui faire remarquer que c'était le boulot de la police.

\- « Il a disparu pendant... Une _affaire familiale_. C'est à nous de régler ça _»_

Le psychologue garda le silence pendant un instant. Il se souvint que le jeune frère usait parfois de cette expression pour la _chasse aux monstres_. Dean fit un clin d'oeil à une jeune fille en mini-short malgré le mois d'octobre, se concentrant sur autre chose que l'adulte qui l'analysait. Il l'évitait. L'empêchait de trop s'approcher. Dean se braquait quand le psychologue démontrait qu'il savait des choses sur leur vie.

\- « Et vous avez absolument besoin de Sam pour ça ? » Questionna avec douceur l'autre homme en buvant de sa bière, fixant le plus jeune des yeux avec insistance.

\- « Bon écoutez, c'est un truc de famille, ça ne vous regarde pas de toute façon ! Pourquoi vous voulez tant savoir ?! » S'emporta d'un coup Dean qui, excédé d'être autant observé, n'attendit pas de réponse, paya pour sa bière qu'il finit d'une traite et se remit debout.

Le psychologue écarquilla les yeux, prit au dépourvu et regarda le plus grand s'éloigner. Il régla sa propre note et couru après le plus jeune qu'il finit par rattraper dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, à l'extérieur du bar. Le Winchester avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres tant ses enjambées étaient rapides.

\- « Pourquoi vous me suivez ?! »

L'adulte lui tendit une bière en haussant les sourcils et souriant. Le grand frère Winchester le regarda interdit et prit la bouteille qu'il décapsula après de longues secondes. Le plus petit s'avança et se mit à sa gauche, allant à la même vitesse que l'autre homme qui calma sa marche.

\- « Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ce que je fais là ? »

\- « Parce que Sam est mon patient et que vous êtes son grand frère, il m'a parlé de vous » commença le psychologue qui fourra ses mains dans ses poches « Quand il me parle de vous, la nostalgie passe dans ses yeux. De la tristesse aussi »

Le dernier point attira l'attention du plus jeune qui daigna porter son attention sur lui. Cette fois, ce fut à l'adulte de regarder ailleurs, regardant un couple de jeunes se bécoter sous un lampadaire comme si ils étaient dans un film d'amour.

\- « J'ai remarqué que vos problèmes familiaux ne semblent graviter qu'autour de votre... _Affaire familial_. Il n'a pas de gros problèmes avec vous. Il serait heureux de vous revoir je pense... » Débuta le plus apprêté des deux hommes avant de joindre son regard à celui de Dean avec le plus grand des sérieux « Vous. Pas les affaires familiales. Vous comprenez la différence mon garçon ? »

Le plus grand déglutit et détourna les yeux après quelques secondes, buvant une gorgée de la bière offerte.

Un silence suivit, qui dura pendant plusieurs longues minutes, le temps d'arriver devant chez le psychologue où les lumières étaient encore allumées. Les deux hommes avaient traîné pour aller au bar, discutant de futilités sur le chemin et le retour c'était principalement fait dans le silence dans une marche lente. Elija devait avoir fini le film depuis un moment déjà.

\- « Alors, vous allez aller voir Sam ? » Demanda finalement le plus âgé des deux hommes en posant un pied sur la première marche du perron, regardant le grand frère Winchester.

\- « ... Peut-être » Répondit Dean, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, dodelinant la tête avec un léger dédain, se moquant visiblement de l'avis du psychologue.

\- « Dean, mon garçon- »

\- « Je suis pas votre garçon »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent encore des yeux. Le plus jeune rejetait tout simplement le psychologue, refusait de l'écouter. La discussion n'était pas possible dans ces conditions. L'aîné soupira longuement sans détacher son regard du sien, et s'approcha finalement du plus jeune au tempérament impétueux. Quand il fut assez proche il recommença d'une voix plus douce :

\- « Sam est stable, il a un but, tout va bien dans sa vie. J'ai peur que si vous alliez le voir avec les affaires familiales en mains, cela ne le perturbe. C'est surtout ce dernier point qui m'inquiète »

\- « ... Merci de votre avis, je vais y réfléchir, chef » Se moqua Dean avec un sourire en coin et s'éloignant déjà.

Le psychologue ne put que le regarder partir, fixant son dos. Il était plus âgé que Sam, mais dans l'attitude, le grand frère semblait être le plus jeune dans sa tête. Une attitude d'adolescent qui sait mieux que tout le monde. L'adulte soupira légèrement, regardant une dernière fois vers le plus vieux des frères Winchester avant de monter les marches de chez lui. Quand il fut passé la porte, il retira son manteau et chaussures et rejoignit Elija dans le salon.

\- « Déjà de retour ? On t'a résisté aujourd'hui ? » Taquina son ami avec un paquet de chips sur le ventre.

\- « J'ai rencontré Dean Winchester » Informa l'homme en faisant signe à l'autre de retirer ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer, puis après les accueillir sur ses cuisses comme si ils étaient un vieux couple.

\- « Winchester... Un lien avec Sam Winchester ? » Demanda celui à la peau mâte, tendant son paquet à son ami qui refusa dans un sourire.

\- « Son grand frère... En âge »

\- « Haaa, c'est vrai qu'il fait mention d'un grand frère dans son dossier... Mais il vient maintenant ? C'est pas louche ? »

\- « Problèmes familiaux... Rien de grave il semblerait, je te rassure... Et malheureusement je crois qu'il ne va pas écouter mes avertissements »

\- « Tu es un psychologue. N'oublie pas que l'américain moyen se méfie de tout ce qui est psychologie et/ou psychiatrie... Mais attends, tu ne veux pas qu'ils se voient ? » Lâcha le secrétaire, surprit, fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Parce qu'il vient avec les ''affaires de familles'' en sac à dos, et j'ai peur que ce sac ne déséquilibre Sam »

\- « ... C'était censé être une métaphore ou... ? » Questionna Elija avec amusement qui avait le visage déformé par l'incompréhension « Non parce que c'était pas clair »

\- « C'est plus clair que tu m'enquiquines avec ça ? » Demanda l'homme en claquant sa main sur la cuisse de son ami qui cria sous la surprise avant de rire.

* * *

Halloween, une fête qui, autrefois, inspirait tout autre chose qu'une fête bien arrosé. L'homme en face de la fenêtre le regrettait presque.

\- « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je mettais mon plus bel ensemble en cuir et je sortais faire la fête moi aussi... »

Elija s'approcha de son ami qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un sourire. Le secrétaire pu alors constater qu'il épiait des étudiants déguisés passer devant chez eux. L'homme qui s'occupait de l'agenda tapota le dos de son ami avant de s'éloigner et d'enfiler son manteau.

\- « Tu diras bonjour à la petite de ma part ? » Demanda celui à la fenêtre, admirant celui qui habitait avec lui et qui portait des vêtements simples, mais efficace : pull noir avec par dessus un manteau en cuir rougeâtre accompagné d'un jeans simple et de bottines noires.

\- « Et pas à sa mère ? » Demanda le plus petit des deux hommes en passant une sangle de son sac sur une épaule.

\- « Tu sais ce que je pense de sa mère... » Répondit simplement le psychologue en détournant les yeux, examinant les gens déguisés dehors, perdant son sourire.

\- « Tu vas rester tout seul ici ? »

\- «Probablement, j'ai des choses à faire... Amuse toi bien mon ami » Répondit l'homme en souriant au noiroux, le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

C'est ainsi que le psychologue se retrouva seul pour la nuit d'Halloween dans sa vieille maison qui craquait dans tous les coins. Il amena des notes qu'il devait réécrire au propre devant la télé qu'il regarda à peine.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, quand tout son travail fut fait, il sorti faire une promenade nocturne. Il croisa des couples, des jeunes et des moins jeunes, déguisés ou non. Après quelques minutes, il fit une pause sous un lampadaire, sur un banc et apprécia le calme de la nuit. Il avait toujours préféré la nuit pour diverse raison. La vie nocturne n'était absolument pas la même que la vie diurne. La nuit, le temps semblait s'écouler différemment, plus lentement, calmement...

\- « Doc' ? »

Le psychologue rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé pour apprécier le vent frais de la nuit d'Halloween. L'homme vit arriver un couple de jeunes vers lui : Sam et Jessica. L'adulte se releva en souriant aux deux étudiants.

\- « Vous rentrez de la fête ? Vous vous êtes amusés ? » Questionna le plus vieux avant de voir le costume de la jeune femme « Beau costume »

\- « Oui, merci ! Vous êtes seul ? » Demanda la jeune femme, accrochée au bras du plus grand elle avait visiblement mal aux pieds à cause des talons qu'elle avait portée toute la soirée.

\- « Oui, Elija est allé rendre visite à des amis pour le week-end » Répondit l'adulte en souriant calmement « Sam vous a annoncé la nouvelle ? »

\- « Oui ! 174 aux examens, Sam m'avait caché qu'il était un génie ! » Fit Jessica en souriant à son petit-ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- « Ou au contraire, c'était du génie d'avoir réussi à le cacher » Taquina le plus vieux toujours d'une voix calme mais souriant autant que la jeune femme.

\- « Arrêtez... Ce n'est pas si fantastique... »

Sam déglutit et malgré la nuit on pouvait deviner qu'il rougissait d'embarras, ce qui fit rire le psychologue et la jeune femme.

\- « Bien sur que si mon garçon... Jessica, vous êtes fière d'avoir un futur avocat comme futur mari ? »

\- « Oh oui, je vais être une femme heureuse et riche ! » Joua la blonde avec humour.

Cette réflexion fit rire les trois personnes qui firent un brin de route ensemble, se retrouvant en face de chez le psychologue qui, décidément, se faisait raccompagner ces jours ci.

\- « Oh mon garçon, est-ce que vous avez reçu de la visite hier ? »

\- « Heu, non ? » Répondit Sam qui fronça les sourcils face à cette question.

\- « Oh... D'accord... » Souffla le plus vieux, surprit que son grand frère ne soit pas venu le voir dés leur discussion terminée « Bonne nuit les enfants »

\- « Bonne nuit doc'... ! » Firent les deux étudiants en souriant à l'adulte qui leur fit un léger signe de main avant d'entrer il était temps de dormir.

* * *

Le week-end s'écoula assez vite. Seul dans la maison, le psychologue en avait profité pour faire le grand ménage et... Tourner en rond. C'était dans des moments pareils que cela lui sautait aux yeux pourquoi il n'aimait pas vivre seul. Alors, quand Elija rentra, il vint l'accueillir avec empressement... Mais quand il vit son visage, sa joie disparue.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet, dirigeant ses mains vers le visage de son ami aussi pâle que sa couleur de peau pouvait le permettre.

\- « ... Il y a un incendie... »

\- « ... ? Où ? »

Son cerveau fit un black-out et il revint sur terre quand ils furent devant l'endroit en feu. Les pompiers criaient, ordonnaient de reculer, arrosaient le feu pour l'éteindre. De la fumée noire sortait d'une fenêtre ouverte, explosée même. Une mer de personne était en face, beaucoup d'étudiants, dont certains qui habitaient là. Le psychologue se reprit, prenant une grande goulée d'air et chercha les étudiants. Ils les connaissaient, il savait qui habitait là. Il passa voir chacun d'entre eux pour savoir qui était là, qui manquait, si ils étaient blessés, faisant presque l'appel dans sa tête.

Ils étaient tous là... Ou presque.

Il chercha une tête plus haute que les autres dans la masse. Mais le jeune homme qu'il cherchait n'était pas avec les autres : il était derrière une voiture, une Impala de 1967. L'adulte trottina vers le jeune homme, son coeur battant la chamade.

Mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa course.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Souffla Elija à son ami, l'ayant suivit sur les talons tout le long, les mains serrées.

\- « ... Sam... Il... Où est Jessica... ? » Répondit le psychologue d'une voix étranglée, ne lâchant pas le plus jeune des yeux.

Le secrétaire tourna la tête vers la masse de gens, vers l'ambulance, puis finalement vers le jeune Winchester plus loin qui était clairement contrarié... En colère... Même celui à la peau mâte comprit. Il devint plus blême encore.

\- « Oh non... »

\- « Il en a rêvé... Il a rêvé que Jessica mourrait dans un incendie... » Informa le plus grand des deux amis, les mains tremblantes « Et je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire... Que cela n'arriverait pas... »

Elija déglutit et regarda celui avec qui il vivait. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cela se révélerait être vrai ? Son ami devait le savoir. Le psychologue reprit sa marche, plus lente cette fois et arriva prêt du plus grand qui, après s'être assuré de qui c'était avec un coup d'oeil, ne lui accorda aucune attention. Le plus vieux regarda ce qu'il faisait et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le coffre.

Des armes en tout genre. Armes à feu de tous calibres, armes blanches, bouteilles, crucifix, pieux, et bien d'autres choses.

Tout ce que le jeune Winchester lui avait raconté lui revint en tête. L'adulte tourna lentement la tête vers le brun qui s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, mains appuyées sur la voiture. Sa pomme d'adam dansa avec force quand il déglutit, ravalant de la rage qui était clairement perceptible par ses lèvres pincées et l'entièreté de son corps tendu.

Un malaise pesant se fit entre les deux hommes, aucuns des deux ne sachant quoi dire pour commencer. Ce dût être à l'adulte de faire le premier pas :

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites mon garçon... ? » Demanda-t-il avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable avec la gorgée serrée.

\- « La chose qui a tué ma mère vient de faire la même chose à Jess » Expliqua-t-il comme simple réponse, évitant de regarder le plus petit qui prit appuie d'une main sur la voiture, l'adrénaline descendant mais restant présente.

\- « Et donc ? » Questionna l'adulte avec plus de fermeté cette fois. Il se doutait de la réponse.

\- « Mon père a disparu en le cherchant, il sait peut-être quelque chose. Dean et moi devons le retrouver, et je pourrais venger la mort de Jess » Répondit Sam dont la voix montait sous la rage, la haine envers cette entité qui, il se le promettait, allait mourir de ses mains.

\- « Oh... ! » Commença l'adulte avec colère, aussi agacé que pouvait l'être un parent en face de son enfant qui avait ou allait prendre une décision qui changerait sa vie dans le mauvais sens « Donc vous laissez tomber votre avenir pour une vengeance ?! Jess n'aurait pas voulue ça ! Vous savez où mène la vengeance ? À _rien_ mon garçon, vous pouvez me croire ! »

\- « Alors quoi ?! » Cria le jeune frère en posant enfin ses yeux sur l'adulte des yeux emplit de rage, d'incompréhension mais aussi d'une détresse que seul les personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher à leur coeur pouvaient afficher « Je suis sensé rester là et passer mon examen d'entrée comme si de rien n'était ?! »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! » S'emporta le plus vieux, s'approchant du plus grand et posant une main sur son bras.

Sam déglutit une nouvelle fois, les yeux humides de tristesse et de haine envers cette chose qui avait osé faire du mal à sa petite-amie qui ne savait rien de la chasse aux monstres. Il détourna les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard du psychologue qui, après une grande inspiration, réussi à se calmer pour lui parler avec son calme habituel :

\- « Sam, mon garçon... La colère vous guide. Elle vous rend aveugle. Posez-vous un peu avant de crier vengeance... Vous risquez de mettre votre avenir en péril en jouant aux justicier par vous-même... »

Le jeune Winchester respirait fort, si il ne se retenait pas, il halèterait tant son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Prit dans son fil de pensée, il sembla voir quelque chose que seul lui pouvait observer, déglutit et sa colère reprit le dessus. Le psychologue eut un léger sursaut quand Sam se recula pour qu'il arrête de le toucher et il le regarda de haut, avec amertume :

\- « Vous m'avez dit que je ne devais pas m'en faire » Commença-t-il d'une voix acerbe, les muscles tendu comme un boxeur prêt à frapper « Si je ne vous avez pas écouté... »

L'adulte examina ses yeux. Il lui en voulait. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il en voulait au monde entier. Il soupira et referma son gilet dans un geste évident de protection, mais il n'allait pas s'offusquer pour si peu.

\- « Très bien. J'avais tort. Mais ne laissez pas la colère prendre possession de vous. Posez-vous le temps de digérer »

\- « Ce monstre n'attendra pas, lui » Rétorqua le plus jeune en examinant à nouveau si toutes les armes étaient chargées.

La discussion était close. Le psychologue n'arriverait plus rien à tirer de lui. L'adulte déglutit , les sourcils froncés, contrarié. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir avec la vengeance comme monture et des armes à feu comme armure.

Et c'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Quand L'impala passa à côté du psychologue et du secrétaire, Dean lança un regard au plus vieux et les deux frères Winchester s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.


	4. Chapter 3 : tartes et hamburgers

_**Chapitre 3 : Tartes et hamburgers**_

 _Disclaimers_ : Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Supernatural, il n'y a que le psychologue (et le secrétaire, Elija) qui m'appartiennent.

 _Note_ : Je ne suis pas psy, je travail pour le devenir mais je ne le suis pas, ne prenez donc pas mes « analyses » sérieusement qui sont, qui plus est, totalement personnelles. Cette fanfic est d'ailleurs supposée être plus drôle qu'autre chose... Mais je me connais. Aussi, les personnages seront un chouilla OOC pour qu'au minimum ils aillent chez le psy... !

Et Merci à Litany pour son aide.

 _Note² :_ Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, je ne promets donc pas une publication dimanche prochain.

 _Bêta-lecteur/correcteur :_ Litany Riddle

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis que Sam avait arrêté ses études. Ou du moins, qu'il avait quitté Stanford. Le psychologue soupira en rangeant son téléphone portable dans une poche de son gilet. Gilet qui devait d'ailleurs dater de 20 ans au minimum, mais qui lui donnait un genre malgré tout. Aucune nouvelle du jeune homme... Oh, il était vivant d'après ses amis, mais personne ne savait où il était exactement. Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner la tête.

\- « Ça va ? » Demanda prudemment son ami et collègue d'un air désolé.

\- « Oui. Merci » Commença à répondre le plus grand dans un soupire, affichant un sourire un peu fatigué « On va chercher une chambre ? »

Les deux hommes prirent chacun un sac et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil d'un motel à Toledo, en Ohio. Arrivé au comptoir, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le téléphone du secrétaire se mit à sonner. Le noiroux fit un signe de main en faisant une grimace et sortit dehors pour répondre, laissant le psychologue s'occuper de la réservation de la chambre.

Quand ce fut fait, il rejoignit son ami dehors qui était toujours au téléphone :

\- « Oui, on sera revenu pour la semaine prochaine... Oui ! Oui. Au revoir. »

\- « Un problème ? »

\- « Rho, juste le Directeur de l'Université qui n'avait pas eu le mémo... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Le psychologue sourit en comprenant très bien qu'il essayait juste de les presser. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre dans le silence. Ce ne fut que quand le plus âgé des deux amis ouvrit la porte que celui à la peau mâte parla :

\- « Tu veux en parler ... ? »

Le psychologue se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait inquiet. Cela fit sincèrement sourire le plus grand. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte voisine à la leur s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux jeunes hommes qui firent écarquiller les yeux des deux hommes.

\- « Doc'... ! » S'exclama Sam Winchester agréablement surprit avant de perdre son sourire.

Un léger malaise se fit sentir. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en très bon terme.

Après une bonne seconde, le plus vieux de la bande se dirigea vers le plus jeune et lui serra la main avec le sourire.

\- « Sam, mon garçon, je suis surprit de vous voir... ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda le psychologue en lui tapotant la main comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant de tendre sa main vers le grand frère.

Dean dévisagea son aîné d'un drôle d'air, visiblement pas très heureux de recroiser la route de cet homme qui l'avait psychanalysé sans y être invité. Ce fut un coup de coude asséné par son petit frère qui l'obligea à serrer la main du plus vieux. Qui lui tapota la main également avec un sourire taquin malgré tout.

\- « Nous sommes ici pour... Des _affaires familiales_... » Finit par répondre le jeune Winchester en déglutissant, jetant un coup d'oeil vers le secrétaire qui se sentit tout à coup de trop.

\- « ... Oh... » Souffla le psychologue avant de regarder les deux frères « Où alliez-vous comme ça ? »

\- « Au dîner près d'ici... Vous voulez nous accompagner je présume ? » Se douta Dean en faisant déjà la moue.

\- « Exact. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous devenez » Répondit le plus vieux de la bande avec le sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un dîner, chaque 'couple' d'une part et d'autre de la table rectangulaire : les frères d'un coté et Elija et son ami de l'autre. Dean commanda un hamburger et le secrétaire une part de tarte recouverte de chantilly.

Ces deux derniers posèrent leurs yeux sur ce qu'avait commandé l'autre. Ils relevèrent leur regard vers l'autre. Puis tournèrent la tête et dirent, dans la même voix, en même temps, à la serveuse :

\- « Le même ! »

Le psychologue et Sam ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, se jetant même un regard. Quant à eux, ils n'avaient rien commandé.

\- « Alors, vous avez retrouvé votre père ? » Commença l'aîné en souriant, regardant les deux frères à tour de rôle.

\- « Pas encore... Mais nous savons qu'il est en vie » Répondit Sam qui se reçu un regard agacé de son grand frère ce que le psychologue vit tout de suite.

\- « C'est déjà ça... Mais comment savez-vous qu'il est en vie ? »

\- « Nous avons appelé son numéro en vain... Jusqu'à l'autre jour où nous avons constaté qu'il avait changé son répondeur... Pour dire que les personnes qui essayaient de le contacter devait appeler Dean. »

À cette explication, le plus vieux tourna son attention sur le plus âgé des frères Winchester, ce qui le tendit à vu d'oeil. Le psychologue sourit d'un air attendrit en le constatant. Attendrit mais fatigué aussi, Sam sembla le remarquer à ses sourcils froncés.

\- « Il ne vous a pas contacté directement alors ? »

\- « Non... Il a laissé son journal dans une chambre de motel que nous- » Commença à expliquer le plus jeune avant de se faire interrompre par son grand frère.

\- « Sam... ! » Gronda-t-il avant de continuer en chuchotant à son frère « Tu es obligé de tout lui raconter ? Il n'a pas besoin de savoir... ! »

\- « Pourquoi cela vous dérange-t-il à ce point ? » Questionna le psychologue en fronçant très légèrement les sourcils, mais souriant tout de même « Sam ne fait de mal à personne. Et je ne dirais rien. Pourquoi est-ce un problème ? »

\- « On ne vous connaît pas ! » Commença Dean, accoudé à la table et pointant du doigt l'aîné avant de croiser les bras, s'enfonçant dans son siège « Vous les psy vous croyez tout savoir et pouvoir trifouiller dans notre tête »

\- « Dean... ! » Grinça le plus grand, mais néanmoins le plus jeune Winchester, gêné de mettre celui à qui il se confiait depuis deux ans mal à l'aise. Mais il en fallait plus à celui-ci.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. S'il ne s'exprime pas, je ne saurais pas ce qu'il pense de moi et comment remédier à ça » Expliqua l'aîné en souriant, répondant avec calme tout comme sa gestuelle presque grâcieuse.

\- « Vous compter me psychanalyser ? » Demanda abruptement le plus vieux des frères, presque offusqué.

\- « Ça sonne tellement mal dans votre bouche » Nota le psychologue avec humour, rigolant très légèrement « Oui, possible, mais psychanalyser ne veut pas dire vous faire du mal ou vous changer. Et je ne vous ferais pas dire ce que vous ne voulez pas me dire »

Le plus vieux des frères Winchester déglutit et s'agita sur son siège, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait. Mais ils furent interrompu quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Elija sursauta et s'excusa avant de sortir avec empressement.

\- « ... Ok, puisque nous sommes seuls... Vous êtes ici pour quoi alors... ? »

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard. L'aîné des trois avait perdu son sourire, plus qu'attentif à l'échange silencieux entre les deux frères. Est-ce que Dean allait raconter la même chose que Sam, cette « chasse aux monstres » ? Les deux frères déglutirent et regardèrent le plus vieux qui pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté en affichant un sourire, quémandant une réponse.

\- « Si Sam vous a tout raconté » Commença Dean en jetant une oeillade réprobateur à son jeune frère qui évitait de croiser son regard « Il va pouvoir vous répondre. N'est-ce pas, Sammy ? »

\- « C'est Sam » Reprit le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard lourd avant de regarder le psychologue qui attendait sagement « ... Nous sommes ici pour- »

\- « Attendez, j'aimerais que ça soit Dean qui me le dise. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche » Interrompit le psychologue calmement, se recevant deux paires d'yeux surpris.

\- « De moi ? Pourquoi ? » Questionna l'intéressé, plus que méfiant.

\- « ... » L'aîné tritura ses mains en respirant profondément, cherchant ses mots « Pour... Vous faire parler. Pour que vous me parliez »

\- « ... Oh... Dans ce cas » Commença le grand frère dans un sourire amusé mais également hautain « Nous avons chassé un wendigo, vous savez, ces monstres mangeurs de chaires humaines, nous avons aussi rencontré une Dame Blanche, oh, et ici nous sommes sur une ' _Bloody Mary_ ', vous en dites quoi ? »

Le psychologue écarquilla les yeux un instant et resta figé, le temps de tout assimiler.

Le grand frère avait le même discours que le plus jeune. Tout ce que Sam lui avait raconté était donc vrai. _Ils étaient des chasseurs._ Le plus vieux des trois prit une grande inspiration et soupira tout aussi longuement, affichant un sourire statique.

\- « Ce que j'en dis ? Hm... Vous êtes toujours entier. Votre père vous laisse chasser seul alors ? »

Cette flegme. Il posait des questions comme si de rien n'était, continuant à jouer le psychologue coincé dans sa blouse blanche. Cela eut le don d'énerver Dean qui s'extirpa de la tablé sans un mot, prit ses affaires et nourriture, et sorti rejoindre Elija toujours dehors au téléphone. Le plus jeune et le plus vieux regardèrent les deux autres dehors avant de reporter leur attention sur l'autre.

\- « Votre frère ne m'aime pas » Constata le psychologue avec le sourire.

\- « Ne le prenez pas pour vous » Souffla Sam qui déglutit en souriant, mal à l'aise.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon » Commença le plus petit des deux avant de se pencher en avant, visiblement inquiet « Vous m'avez l'air fatigué contrairement à Dean, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

\- « ... Vous avez l'air épuisé aussi » Constata le jeune chasseur en souriant mal assuré, mais amusé.

\- « J'ai posé la question en premier » Taquina le plus vieux en souriant tendrement.

Sam soutenu son regard quelques secondes, perdant son sourire petit à petit pour finalement baisser les yeux en soupirant. Il déglutit et serra la mâchoire avant de répondre dans un souffle :

\- « Je rêve de Jess. Je rêve de sa mort »

\- « ...Sam... » Souffla le psychologue qui se fit interrompre par le jeune chasseur qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu.

\- « C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû lui en parler, lui dire que j'étais un chasseur... ! Peut-être que-... ! » Fit le plus grand qui, plus il avançait dans sa tirade, plus il semblait en colère, en colère contre lui-même.

\- « Avec des ''si'' on refait le monde mon garçon... ! » Intervint l'adulte qui ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur celle de l'ex-étudiant « Nous en avons discuté Sam. Vous n'êtes pas médium... Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, comme moi n'aurions _jamais_ pu savoir que ce rêve se révélerait vrai... »

À cela, le jeune Winchester déglutit et ne sut plus quoi dire, gardant le silence. Bien sur qu'il avait raison... Mais la culpabilité était là. Il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, mais au moins, il se jurait de venger Jessica. La colère lui fit tendre les muscles et serrer les poings, le psychologue put le sentir dans sa main. Il attendit que Sam se calme un peu avant de retirer sa main.

\- « Et vous... ? » Demanda Sam après quelques secondes de silence, changeant de sujet « Pourquoi êtes-vous épuisé ? »

\- « Ha, on ne perd pas le nord » S'amusa le plus vieux en souriant avant de soupirer et de perdre légèrement son sourire, regardant ses mains jointes sur la table « Une amie de longue date est décédée. J'ai été à son enterrement aujourd'hui »

\- « Oh... Je suis désolé » Souffla Sam sincèrement désolé et même mal à l'aise d'avoir _osé_ rire de sa fatigue.

\- « Il n'y a pas de soucis » Rassura le plus vieux en lui souriant « Je ne suis pas triste. Enfin, bien sûr que oui, mais ça va »

\- « ...Vous voulez en parler... ? » Proposa doucement le plus jeune, d'une petite voix.

\- « Vous voulez faire mon job ? » Rigola l'adulte, ce qui fit glousser le plus jeune qui lui assura que non « Il n'y a rien à dire... Elle était adorable. Elle était là quand j'en avais besoin, il y a plusieurs années... Nous nous connaissions depuis bien des années... J'ai énormément de bons souvenirs avec elle... »

Sam examina l'adulte en face de lui qui parlait de son amie décédée... Avec le sourire. Le plus jeune déglutit, perturbé qu'il ne soit pas plus triste, anéanti que ça. Le psychologue leva les yeux sur lui à ce moment là et lui sourit tendrement.

\- « Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est décédée qu'elle n'a jamais existé » Commença-t-il en perdant son sourire pendant une seconde, baissant les yeux même, avant de les relever vers le plus jeune, récupérant cette expression tendre qu'il arborait souvent « Il me reste les bons souvenirs, les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Ça, personne ne pourra nous les prendre. Il ne faut pas penser et rester à contempler la fin, il faut savoir regarder et repenser à ce qu'il y a eut en route. Le chemin parcouru. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que je sois triste... »

\- « Ça a l'air si facile... » Lâcha Sam dans un souffle déglutissant malgré tout.

\- « Je sais. Ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est comme ça qu'on avance, qu'on tourne la page » Expliqua calmement le psychologue qui vit du coin de l'oeil son ami Elija raccrocher et parler au plus vieux des frères, dehors « Sinon on se morfond, on ressasse et se fait du mal... C'est malsain... »

Le jeune chasseur déglutit et baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait.

Dehors, Dean et Elija parlait ensemble :

\- « Il est toujours aussi... ? » Demanda le grand frère en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes à l'intérieur, finissant son hamburger.

\- « Ha, oui, mais il est pas méchant » Répondit celui à la peau mâte, rangeant son portable « C'est un peu comme si il considérait tout le monde comme ses enfants... Il a donc développé un sang-froid digne d'un parent d'une triclé de bambin »

Dean haussa un sourcil face à cette comparaison et dodelina la tête en souriant. Ok, elle était bonne.

\- « Vous l'avez connu comment ? Vous êtes un de ses... ? »

\- « Non ! » S'offusqua le plus petit, faisant sursauter le plus musclé « Nous nous sommes rencontré quand il faisait du roadtrip dans mon pays, la France. Il a fait du couchsurfing chez moi, nous sommes devenu amis et quand il est venu en Amérique, je l'ai suivit... ! Après il a décidé de se poser, j'ai décidé de rester aussi, et il a accepté que j'habite avec lui si j'étais son secrétaire »

\- « Belle histoire » Commenta le plus jeune en haussant les sourcils, mordant dans sa part de tarte.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de rejoindre les deux plus grands à l'intérieur. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien pendant encore un peu plus de 30 minutes avant de se quitter.

\- « Les garçons » Appela l'aîné du groupe, attirant l'attention des deux frères « La prochaine fois que vous passez près de chez nous, venez dîner. »

\- « Bien reçu Doc'... ! » Répondirent-ils, un plus moqueur que l'autre.

Les deux plus vieux se dirigèrent vers le motel alors que les deux chasseurs partaient interroger les gens, probablement.

Elija constata assez vite le silence de son ami qui fixait un point invisible devant lui.

\- « Ça va... ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

\- « Non... Enfin, oui, mais... » S'embrouilla le plus âgé des deux, faisant la moue et fronçant les sourcils « Je suis inquiet pour Sam... C'est un gentil garçon et se lancer dans une histoire pareille... »

\- « Mh... » Fit le plus indien en regardant ailleurs, avant de reporter son attention sur le plus grand « Tu ne serais pas plutôt frustré que Dean ne se laisse pas faire ? »

\- « ... Oui, aussi » Admit le psychologue dans une voix dure mais surjouée, plissant les yeux et faisant rire son ami.

Le plus vieux fut ravi en voyant son ami enjoué à sa blague, mais il perdit aussitôt le sourire, replongeant dans ses pensées.  
Sam et Dean avaient le même discours sur la « chasse aux monstres ».

* * *

Un bon moment s'était écoulé désormais depuis cet épisode. Le psychologue conduisit une jeune fille jusqu'à la porte de son bureau où elle fut accueilli par Elija pour payer la consultation qui venait de se finir. Elle paya et s'en alla, leur faisait signe. Le plus vieux lui répondit en faisant de même et se dirigeant vers son secrétaire pour savoir qui était le suivant. Mais il vit son expression. Il déglutit et ne semblait pas savoir comment annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le plus grand, voyant le malaise chez son ami qui l'obligea à entrer dans le bureau pour qu'ils soient en privé.

\- « Hum... » Commença celui qui portait des lunettes, cherchant encore ses mots « Le grand frère de Sam à été retrouvé mort à Saint Louis »

Le psychologue écarquilla les yeux et laissa Elija lui raconter qu'il était soupçonné d'avoir tué une jeune fille du nom d'Emily. Dean Winchester, le grand frère du jeune homme qu'il avait suivit pendant deux ans jusqu'à s'attacher à lui allait être enterré dans 3 jours.

\- « Tu avais vu ça venir... ? »

\- « ... Non... C'est un gamin à problème, enfin, rien d'exceptionnel, mais de là à tuer quelqu'un... » Commença le plus grand en fermant son gilet et de croiser les bras... Avant de réaliser « Tu as des nouvelles de Sam ? Il ne m'a pas téléphoné »

\- « Non, aucune, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te le dire. »

\- « Ok, merci, je lui téléphonerais après mes consultations. J'ai bien fait de demander un numéro » Remarqua le psychologue dans un sourire sans joie.

Quelques heures plus tard, les consultations terminées, le plus grand s'assit à sa chaise de bureau, s'enfonçant dedans et faisant face à la grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer des lumières rougeâtres dans la pièce.

Il prit son portable et chercha le numéro de Sam avant de lancer l'appel, déglutissant. Il aurait préféré le voir en face mais...

\- « Doc' ? » Fit la voix de Sam quand il décrocha, étonnement surpris de l'appel.

\- « ''Doc' ''? Le psychologue là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? »

Le nommé se redressa d'un bloc dans son siège. C'était la voix de Dean ?

\- « C'est Dean que j'ai entendu ?! »

\- « Heu, oui ? » Demanda le jeune Winchester à l'autre bout du fil « Un problème ? »

\- « Votre frère est vivant ?! On va l'enterrer dans trois jours... ! » Expliqua l'aîné qui se cru dans un autre monde ou en train de délirer. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé la discussion avec son ami ... ?!

\- « ... Ha, ça » Marmonna le jeune chasseur qui, le psychologue le devina aisément, devait déglutir et chercher comment expliquer.

\- « Sam Winchester, excusez moi de ma franchise mais » Commença l'adulte qui avait du mal à garder son calme « C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Dean a tué une jeune fille du nom d'Emily ?! »

\- « Non ! » Lâcha l'ex-étudiant tout de go avant de reprendre plus posément « C'était un polymorphe »

\- « ... Un... D'accord... » Souffla le psychologue dans un long soupire, se passant la main dans les cheveux « ... Du coup je suppose que mon invitation pour venir dîner... ? »

Le rire de Sam lui ravit un sourire. Il allait bien. Ils allaient bien.

Mais il ne fut pas rassuré longtemps.

Quand il vit le corps de Dean, ou plutôt le polymorphe sous le traits de Dean, dans le cercueil, il réalisa.

Après l'enterrement, le psychologue s'assit sur un banc et dû faire le point.

Il avait dit aux garçons qu'il croyait aux monstres, qu'il croyait aux fantômes. Mais il ne pensait pas que leur chasse était si... Réelle. Il pensait, jusque là, qu'ils faisaient comme de la chasse au fantômes : rien de bien tangible.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là.

 _Lui et Elija étaient en danger._

\- « Sam n'était là... Pauvre garçon... » Remarqua Elija qui vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- « ... Ce n'était pas Dean dans le cercueil » Annonça le psychologue qui ne savait pas comment le dire autrement.

\- « ... Quoi ? »

\- « ... Ce n'était pas Dean » Répéta-t-il avant de lever les yeux vers ceux noirs de son ami « Elija... Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose... »


	5. Chapter 4 : Paternel

_**Chapitre 4 : Paternel**_

 _Disclaimers_ : Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Supernatural, il n'y a que le psychologue (et le secrétaire, Elija) qui m'appartiennent.

 _Note_ : Je ne suis pas psy, je travail pour le devenir mais je ne le suis pas, ne prenez donc pas mes « analyses » sérieusement qui sont, qui plus est, totalement personnelles. Cette fanfic est d'ailleurs supposée être plus drôle qu'autre chose... Mais je me connais. Aussi, les personnages seront un chouilla OOC pour qu'au minimum ils aillent chez le psy... !

Et Merci à Litany pour son aide.

Note 2 : Je suis super désolé du délai d'attente... ! Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas toujours eu le temps d'écrire. Et quand je le pouvais, soit je dessinais, soit j'étais bloqué à cause du personnage qui apparaît ici. Pour pas grand chose au final. Woops. Mille désolé.

Bêta-lecteur/correcteur : Litany Riddle

* * *

\- « Très bien Monsieur Phil, je vous laisse régler la séance avec Elija » Fit le psychologue en conduisant l'homme vers la porte du bureau, une main dans le dos du plus petit.

\- « Je dirais à mon cousin, Dieu, que vous êtes un homme bon ! »

\- « Merci » Sourit le plus grand en regardant son patient payer la séance et partir « ... J'ai du mal avec lui... »

\- « Il pense toujours être le cousin de Dieu ? » Demanda Elija qui ôta sa veste de travail : la journée était finie.

\- « Oui... » Soupira le plus vieux en déboutonnant un peu sa chemise au niveau du col « J'ai beau le retourner dans tous les sens, il reste convaincu de ça... »

Les deux hommes se changèrent pour être plus à l'aise et descendirent. Elija se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que le psychologue s'installait devant la télé. Ou plutôt : n'eut le temps que de poser ses fesses dans le divan que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le plus grand se releva et alla ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait être à cette heure. Il eut vite la réponse.

\- « Hey, frérot » Commença une femme qui entra sans demander, un bébé dans les bras « Celui chez qui je vivais est en prison, je viens squatter »

\- « Heu, bonjour soeurette, heu... D'accord... ? » Lâcha le psychologue qui perdait ses mots. Sa jumelle avait l'habitude d'apporter des imprévus, mais il s'en retrouvait toujours désorienté.

\- « Parfait, t'as un berceau ou pas ? Sinon va falloir en chercher un pour la petite » Commença-t-elle à déballer en donnant le bébé à son frère.

Sans plus d'explication, la femme alla chercher ses bagages restés dans le taxi. Elija arriva, affublé d'un tablier rose à carreaux et s'approcha de son ami qui avait le nourrisson dans les bras.

\- « Hey, bonjour Scarlett ~ » Chantonna le psychologue d'une voix douce et amusée envers la petite qui sourit et tendit ses petites mains vers le visage de l'homme qui la berçait « Désolé Elija, ma soeur va devoir rester un moment on dirait, je... »

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à trois dans la vieille maison. Le secrétaire avait déjà rencontré la jumelle de son ami auparavant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Scarlett. Pendant la journée, les deux hommes ne pouvaient clairement pas s'occuper de l'enfant, mais le soir venu, la soeur confiait la gamine à son frère qui s'en occupait très bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, le psychologue descendait les marches avec Scarlett qui pleurait dans les bras. Le soleil n'était même pas levé, mais ça, la petite s'en fichait : elle avait faim. L'homme traversa le salon les yeux mi-clos, berçant le bébé et lui prépara un biberon. Il fit tout ça d'une main avec calme alors que la petite s'impatientait contre lui. Elle se tut enfin quand il la fit boire. L'homme soupira, ses oreilles étant soulagées et revint dans le salon, se dirigeant vers le divan.

Mais il ne s'y assit pas.

\- « Ça va... ? Elle avait quoi ? » Demanda une voix masculine qui descendait les escaliers et le rejoint dans la pièce à vivre.

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais ce fut autre chose qui le perturba. Il faisait chaud. Une vague de chaleur tapait son bras gauche nu. Il tourna la tête et plissa les yeux vers la fausse cheminée que son ami regardait d'un air confus.

\- « C'est toi qui a fait ça... ? » Demanda le psychologue qui ne savait détacher ses yeux de ce qu'il voyait.

\- « Salut les gars, on dirait qu'elle a réveillée tout le monde » Intervint sa soeur en arrivant elle aussi... Et regardant à son tour la cheminée « ... C'était pas censé être une fausse ? »

Elle était en feux. Un feu brûlait dedans.

\- « Heu... Si » Répondit son frère qui fronça les sourcils, serrant inconsciemment la petite un peu plus contre son torse.

Les flammes, d'abord petites, se mirent alors à grandir, à grandir jusqu'à faire reculer les trois adultes qui firent le tour du divan pour s'éloigner de la source de chaleur importante.

Le reste se déroula à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le feu s'éleva dans un bruit effroyable, léchant le mur, la télé et grandissant jusqu'à grimper sur le plafond.

Le psychologue lâcha le biberon et courut vers l'entrée, courbant le dos pour protéger Scarlett qui se mit à hurler. Elija ouvrit la porte, la femme laissa son frère avec le bébé sortir en premier, le suivit de près et le secrétaire ferma la marche, tout ça en moins de trente secondes et sans un mot dans une chorégraphie innée.

Ils descendirent les marches du perron à toute vitesse, manquant même de tomber dans la panique.

Scarlett s'époumonait, faisant résonner son cri dans la noirceur du petit matin, attirant l'attention des étudiants ou autres personnes qui faisaient leur jogging ou partaient au boulot.

* * *

La maison n'avait, heureusement, pas prit feu. La télé devait être remplacée et il y avait des traces, mais tout le monde allait bien et aucune grosse perte. Il fallut néanmoins attendre quelques jours avant qu'ils ne puissent s'attaquer aux ''réparations''.

\- « T'as une idée de comment c'est arrivé ? »

Le psychologue tourna la tête vers sa soeur qui berçait Scarlett, endormie dans ses bras. L'homme détourna son attention d'elle pour reprendre là où il en était : arracher le papier peint brûlé. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Heureusement qu'il lui restait un rouleau dans le grenier...

\- « Aucune idée. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les étudiants nous ont entendu parler à ce moment là. Du coup, devine quoi ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « On a un démon à la maison » Répondit celui sur l'échelle en lui adressant un petit sourire amusé.

\- « ... Tu crois qu'il fait du baby-sitting ? »

Les deux se mirent à rire comme deux parents fier de leur blague -pas drôle- avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Le psychologue descendit de son perchoir et alla ouvrir à Elija qui revenait avec un sac à dos bourré et une grosse boite. Une journée de repos, c'était souvent l'occasion de faire de courses, mais dans ce cas ci c'était surtout pour acheter une nouvelle télé. Le secrétaire tira la boite dans le couloir en râlant. Ce n'était même pas lui qui voulait une télé, c'était son ami qui passait soit ses journées de repos à sortir dans les bars ou, et là était le problème, passer des journées devant des séries. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens et se dirigea vers la cuisine ensuite pour y déposer d'autres affaires. Quand ce fut fait, il rejoignit le psychologue et l'aida à retapisser la cheminé et remplacer la télé.

* * *

\- « C'est bon, c'est fini ? » Demanda la seule femme de la maison qui s'était changée, recevant une réponse positive « Je sors, tu m'accompagnes ? »

\- « Mh... Pourquoi pas » Répondit le psychologue qui se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- « Vous allez me laisser avec le bébé ?! » Lâcha Elija qui soupira et se répondit à lui-même « Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir de toute façon »

\- « Merci mon petit cookie » Chantonna la femme en se recevant un regard incrédule de celui à la peau basanée.

Après quelques minutes, le psychologue descendit, changé en quelque chose de plus propre, rejoignant sa soeur devant la porte. Les deux se sourirent, souhaitèrent bonne soirée à celui qui restait et ils sortirent.

La nuit était tombée, faisant danser les étoiles dans le ciel noir. Cela aurait pu être une bonne soirée si...

Quelqu'un ne les attendait pas en bas des marches.

Les parentés s'arrêtèrent et observèrent l'homme entrer dans la lumière. Un homme d'âge mûr, une barbe hirsute de plusieurs longs jours -si pas de deux semaines-, parsemée de blanc et de noir, des sourcils aux mêmes couleurs abondant et surplombant un regard qu'on devinait autrefois doux, mais désormais froid et fatigué. Il était habillé plus de façon pratique qu'autre chose.

À cette pensée, le psy ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et l'examina d'autant plus. Bourru. Son allure. Le style vestimentaire...

\- « Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Finit par demander la femme en prenant son frère par le bras plus de façon protectrice que de peur.

\- « Il y a un bébé ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

À cette question, le psychologue descendit d'une marche, le regard déjà un peu plus froid, dur, laissant son côté protecteur parler :

\- « Pourquoi vous demandez ça ? »

\- « Il y a eut un incident avec du feu ? » Demanda l'homme à la place « Racontez moi tout »

Le frère et la soeur froncèrent les sourcils dans la même expression. Puis ils se regardèrent... Devaient-ils lui raconter...?

\- « Qui êtes vous...? » Questionna l'homme sur les marches.

\- « John Winchester »

Les yeux du psychologue s'écarquillèrent doucement et se mirent à scintiller. Il délaissa sa soeur et se précipita vers l'homme austère qui se tendit par automatisme défensif; ce que l'autre remarqua, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- « Vous êtes le père de Sam et Dean ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer ! » S'enthousiasma le plus jeune des deux hommes, lui tendant la main.

John fronça légèrement les sourcils, rendant son regard plus sombre encore. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques longues secondes avant que le père ne cède, entremêlant sa large poigne contre celle plus délicate, mais ferme, du psychologue qui vint, comme à son habitude, tapoter leurs mains enlacées.

\- « C'est de famille de faire des entrées flippante » Nota le frère qui attira le plus vieux derrière lui, en souriant « Retournons à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux installés »

\- « Mais... Et notre sortie ?! » S'enquit la jeune femme en les voyant passer à coté d'elle.

L'adulte parenté à elle souffla un ''désolé'' en guidant l'autre à l'intérieur. La jeune femme n'hésita pas un instant et descendit le reste de marches elle avait décidée de sortir, elle sortirait !

Elija vint à leur rencontre, étonné de voir son ami revenir aussi vite. Ses sourcils déjà froncés se rejoignirent d'autant plus quand il vit l'autre homme. Toujours avec la même expression il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami : était-ce déjà son coup d'un soir? Le psy répondit à sa question muette :

\- « C'est le père de Sam et Dean Winchester... ! » Informa-t-il, les yeux étincelants et le visage rayonnant.

\- « ...Oh »

Le plus grand des deux amis fit la moue que son ami ne partage pas sa joie mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il vint récupérer Scarlett des bras du basané et revint près de John.

\- « Voilà Scarlett » Commença le psy en présentant le bébé d'un air étonnement fier, mais indubitablement attendrit « Elle a six mois »

\- « Où le feu s'est-il déclenché ? » Interrogea le paternel Winchester tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de 'jouer' avec une main de la petite.

\- « La fausse cheminée, ici. Nous avons déjà retapissé et changé la télé » Répondit le frère alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans la chair du chasseur, examinant chacunes de ses actions, chacuns de ses souffles. L'étudiant, pour ainsi dire.

John ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à analyser la fausse cheminée et les alentours. Scarlett toujours dans les bras, le psy s'approcha de lui.

\- « Vos garçons vous cherchent » Annonça-t-il en sachant que cela attirerait l'attention sur lui, même si le Winchester faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, agenouillé devant la fausse cheminée « Pourquoi ne pas donner des nouvelles? »

\- « Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire » Lâcha le plus grand en se redressant, faisant face au psychologue « Puis-je voir où elle dort? Je suis là pour- »

\- « Nous savons » Coupa le propriétaire de la maison « Nous savons pour ''l'affaire familiale'' »

John chercha d'abord dans ses yeux s'ils pensaient à la même chose. Il porta ensuite son regard sombre sur le secrétaire qui ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout. Oui, ils pensaient à la même chose. Les garçons, ou au moins Sam, lui avait raconté. Un certain agacement traversa tout son être et un grand soupir emplit de hargne traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se balançait sur ses pieds, cherchant quelle jambe le supportait le mieux, portant même sa main à son front qu'il massa d'un simple geste. Il était en colère, agacé, ça se voyait.

\- « N'en voulez pas aux garçons : les gens se livrent facilement à moi »

Le psy lui sourit d'un sourire tendre. Scarlett, toujours dans ses bras, tourna son petit visage vers le père et lâcha un babillement. Ce tableau déstabilisa John qui crut voir une mère avec son enfant. Lui rappelant Mary. Il secoua sa tête de façon quasi imperceptible.

\- « Suivez moi » Souffla l'homme avec l'enfant dans les bras, tournant sur lui-même pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

John sur les talons, il monta dans la chambre qui servait pour la petite. Évidemment, le Winchester nota le manque de décoration que le frère se sentit obligé d'expliquer avec un brin d'amusement :

\- « Ma soeur est arrivée par surprise, je n'avais pas de chambre pour la petite »

\- « C'est la fille de votre soeur ? »

\- « Hm, oui » Répondit le plus petit en regardant le plus mûr examiner la pièce « Sam m'a parlé du fait que vous lui aviez fermé la porte au nez »

Le paternel Winchester ne répondit rien, examinant la chambre à la place. Il inspecta le bord de la fenêtre, glissant son doigt sur le rebord. Ce n'allait pas être facile de le faire parler... Mais cela ne découragea pas celui qui tenait le bébé.

\- « ... Alors, pourquoi ne plus donner de signe de vie aux garçons ? » Insista le psychologue qui borda Scarlett qui voulait commencer à se plaindre qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'elle « Directement, je veux dire »

''Directement'' ? Il était au courant pour la boite de messagerie _aussi_ ? Il savait trop de choses.

\- « Il était temps que Dean chasse seul. Je ne serais pas toujours là » Répondit-il avant de froncer les sourcils c'était sorti malgré lui « J'ignorais qu'il irait chercher Sam »

Le dernier point était un mensonge ses muscles s'étaient crispés une fraction de seconde. Le plus jeune des deux hommes déposa délicatement le bébé dans son berceau pendant que John se retournait, le regardant faire. Il examina le docteur comme il le ferait dans une chasse. Le psychologue releva ses yeux vers les siens, leur regard se rencontrant dans une drôle d'atmosphère.

\- « Vous ignoriez _réellement_ qu'il allait le chercher... ? » Commença-t-il doucement en se redressant « Ou vous espériez secrètement qu'il le fasse ? »

À cette question, le Winchester se tendit à vu d'oeil. Boum, une barrière venait de tomber. Mais fêlée. Il avait touché juste. Le plus petit et plus jeune fit le tour du berceau qui les séparait, lentement, avec une démarche presque féline, comme pour ne pas effrayer le plus vieux. Il lui adressa un regard doux et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dévoilant un peu son cou. C'était un langage corporel de soumission, le psychologue le savait et en usait pour faire comprendre inconsciemment au père Winchester qu'il était toujours celui qui menait la danse ici... Même si c'était faux. Le plus bourru soutenu son regard mais déglutit. Il n'allait pas céder. Un silence régna dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le souffle de la petite Scarlett qui s'était endormie, visiblement peu gênée par les voix masculines.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire... ? » Finit par demander John d'une voix bien trop calme pour qu'elle soit naturelle.

\- « J'essaye de comprendre votre famille » Commença à répondre l'adulte avant de continuer « Je suis attaché aux garçons, ils sont géniaux »

Une fraction de seconde. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, mais son regard c'était adoucit, attendrit. Le paternel détourna très vite les yeux, préférant regarder le bébé dans le berceau, espérant que le psychologue n'ait pas vu son laisser aller.

\- « Vous faites votre boulot, ne mentez pas »

\- « ...Très bien... ! » Avoua le psychologue en souriant plus franchement, mais toujours d'un air doux « Je confesse je suis plus attaché à Sam, mais Dean à l'air d'un bon garçon. Il me faut juste... Un peu de temps pour qu'il ai confiance en moi »

John examina encore une fois l'adulte. L'étudia même. Quelque chose le rendait différent, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent encore une fois quand il tourna la tête vers le plus vieux.

\- « Vous aussi, je présume »

Le paternel Winchester ne répondit pas, ignorant cette dernière sentence. À la place, il descendit sans un mot. L'homme le suivit, lançant un haussement d'épaules à son ami qui demandait silencieusement ce qui se passait. Il était venu jusqu'ici, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, il n'était pas loin, et rien. C'était très étrange, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de démon. Encore une piste sans issue.

\- « Je ne vois aucune trace de soufre ou quoique ce soit dans la chambre... Je suis venu pour rien »

\- « Non ! » S'enquit le psychologue en posant sa main sur son bras, se recevant un regard de la part de l'homme en face de lui « Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir rencontré ! Et si vous voulez parler... Je suis là »

John le dévisagea. Non pas avec un air froid et fermé, mais plus avec un air dubitatif, voir légèrement moqueur. Comme s'il allait revenir pour ça. Avec lui.

\- « Si quelque chose d'autre se passe, ou quelque chose d'inhabituel- »

\- « J'appelle vos fils. C'est ça que vous alliez dire ? »

Le paternel Winchester ne pu que répondre au sourire du plus petit -bien que moins prononcé, bien sûr-.

Le psychologue le regarda s'en aller. Allait-il rester aux alentours pour surveiller ? Allait-il revenir ? Le dernier point, l'adulte en doutait. Mais au moins il avait pu le rencontrer, voir comment il était.

Voir qu'effectivement, il aimait ses garçons, mais qu'il avait des problèmes de communication au minimum. C'était frustrant de le laisser partir.


End file.
